User talk:Noah Tall
Hey man Its been while since I checked in. I'm sure you thought i'd never return. I made a few changes to the home page. I'm still concerned with all the extra stuff.. makes navigation difficult. I'll get to the pages marked for deletion soon. Have you thought about starting new wiki's ... one for filmation and one for ruby spears?? In any event, let me know your thoughts. Superman Fan (talk) 11:47, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello There Yo!! You've done an amazing amount of work. I have a big concern. There is way too much work and additions to things that go beyond the Earth 1a continuity. Remember our continuity sources were the episodes, the SF comic book and those Earth 1 comics the SF comics referenced. Don't you think this wiki should only reflect that? --Superman Fan (talk) 16:55, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey! There is a ton of stuff/pages (etc.) that is considered non-canon and needs to be marked as such. We have templates that are designated for these types of pages. Also, on these pages there needs to be citations which show the separation from canon and where the info came from and what universe its from. Lastly, we have over 5,000 pages. The DCAU has less than 4,000 and the Smallville wiki has less than 2,000 pages. So, it seems like we have way too many pages. If you have any thoughts or suggestions, let me know. I may have some time on my Christmas break to help tighten things up. --Superman Fan (talk) 20:50, November 28, 2014 (UTC) follow-up Well ... I do check from time to time .. just haven't logged-in in quite some time. The pages aren't that big of a deal I guess.. just a lot to manage. I see several that are just not needed .. big picture wise. Having said that, this wiki is as much yours as it mine. Meaning that I can't come in behind you after all your work and 'sweep it clean' so to speak according to my preferences. I do think we should speak further about what is considered canon. That does not mean that if certain things are not considered cannon, they cant find a home here, they just need to be marked as such (biography templates, headers, etc.). While I see your point, when I made the seasons, the page you just posted did not exist. When you changed it, you made season 5 go to Shorts 80 twice. The same with season 6. Most of the literature at the time I created it, made a distinction between the shorts and seasons. How ever we designate not the issue. Changing what you changed is ... because it affects several other pages. You follow? Hard to type exactly what I mean. Lastly, please mark for deletion, pages you believe should be deleted and i'll get to them when I can. --Superman Fan (talk) 21:40, November 28, 2014 (UTC) SF wiki founder Don't forget the mission statement by the SF wiki founder: He has a word on quality over quantity. http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/SuperFriends_Wiki:About --Superman Fan (talk) 21:44, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great. Thanks for being receptive. In the mean time, check for those pages that should be deleted and make any suggestions you may believe that will help tighten it up a little. --Superman Fan (talk) 22:04, November 28, 2014 (UTC) What I mean What I mean by tighten up .. when I go to http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages I see a ton of pages that jst don't need to be made. You follow? --Superman Fan (talk) 22:22, November 28, 2014 (UTC) further when I read the 'History' section of Giganta's page, I see a ton of links to pages that don't contribute the overall objective of the wiki or page. http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Giganta#History --Superman Fan (talk) 22:38, November 28, 2014 (UTC) deleting unnecessary pages I see words like transportation, gorilla, ape, transformed, woods, kill and lasso which give me pause, because they are simply unnecessary and do not contribute to the overall goal/objective of the page. The word 'transportation' could easily be made into a category if its not already. You see my point? When I have time, I'd like to delete all these and others that I find that fall into the above mentioned objective of not contributing to the overall goal of the page. Keeping these pages does not streamline the wiki. Do you want to discuss this further or do you want me to go through and prune/delete? --Superman Fan (talk) 15:47, November 29, 2014 (UTC) deleting pages first off .. no worries! I'm not gonna come in like a whirlwind and undo all your work... :) Having not really looked at the site in a while, it appears very busy and lacks proper citation. My point is that those pages your describing are categories, not pages unto themselves. You'll this practice on most of the other wikis too. So, every time u see the word automobile is cool, its not a streamlined practice. I also realize that coming in and trying to implement what I wrote is also a daunting task. Anyway .. cant solve it all now. --Superman Fan (talk) 18:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) continuity? Bro? This stuff is not continuity... http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Lightning http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/That%27s_What_Super_Friends_Are_For http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/MAD --Superman Fan (talk) 01:46, November 30, 2014 (UTC) non-canon Understood. Its still a parody and should be treated/designated as such. Maybe we need to create templates (from character to location, etc) that say that. Please compile a list of pages and leave me a msg here or create a category page and msg me that category page. Make sense? Now, after today I probably wont have as much time to get on her till the weekends or Christmas break. Love all the hard work you've done... we'll be in touch. --Superman Fan (talk) 13:45, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Citation Remember that citation is ultimate! We must cite everything!! Citing the episode alone is insufficient for an online encyclopedia. We must cite the series/season, the episode and the date. For example: http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Luthor%27s_Hidden_Lair Episode Appearance ◾ Season 4 (1979) episode: Lex Luthor Strikes Back You follow? --Superman Fan (talk) 14:01, November 30, 2014 (UTC) canon? Check out the following link: http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad Is this canon? If so, what's the connection? Is it mentioned in the comic books or one of the continuity-related comic books or shows? http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Continuity_with_Earth-One http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/SuperFriends_in_Other_Media I see that Chronos is seen in issue 22 of the SF comics... is the origin of the character expounded or the group mentioned or is it conjecture? Remember that conjecture is fine, but the pages must use the conjecture template and it mist be clearly explained in the text of the page. I hate to ask (cause it does involve a good bit of work), but could you go to all the new pages you've made and add these templates and make these changes/additions? I (as I know u do) want this wiki to be the best encyclopedic resource for all things SuperFriends... so quality must rule the day! --Superman Fan (talk) 14:30, November 30, 2014 (UTC) manual of style fyi ... I will be going back to the manual of style and shortening and making it more streamlined. Is too busy and too long .. not ones going to read it. Some of the info on the page could easily be transferred to the talk page or the notes section of the respective pages mention on the manual of style. .. this the mention on the manual of style page is not necessary? Besides being short, with a little ambiguity is not a bad thing and will help with the streamlining of the page and the wiki. Make sense? --Superman Fan (talk) 14:35, November 30, 2014 (UTC) a few msgs I sent about 3 msgs ... were you responding to all of them? --Superman Fan (talk) 21:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) follow up understood. Canon starts the series, then moves out to the comic books and beyond. I wasn't questioning the canon bit, just the sourcing ... it has to be more clear. Having said that, I do have reservations about the games determining canon though. I'll see what I can do about making new templates ... though it will probably be closer to Christmas. Now... changing the templates are fairly easy .. however, once the changes are made, you'll still have to go to every page that has that template and make the changes there too. .. cause u use the code on the respective pages to plug in character info ... those codes will have to be changed too ... that's a huge task. --Superman Fan (talk) 22:03, November 30, 2014 (UTC) quick word I'll check on the templates regarding the change to homeworld ... As I review the wiki, I see pages like Ibac ... these pages need to be cited properly. What is your source? Is it canon or conjecture, etc.? --Superman Fan (talk) 00:46, December 3, 2014 (UTC) yo thanks man .. I appreciate u. --Superman Fan (talk) 23:58, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Sector 2814 Since im big on canon, the page Sector 2814 as listing such as Lanterns is outside of canon... this page should be abut whats know in the Earth-1A universe.. not conjecture or info from other universes. If it does it needs to contain proper citation. thanks. --Superman Fan (talk) 05:14, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Battery of power page what does the Red Lantern Corps have to do with the Earth-1A universe? --Superman Fan (talk) 05:19, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Rorschach Rorschach?? --Superman Fan (talk) 05:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ok? so put a list together of templates u think should be made ... also, since ive been out of the game for a while ... also explain what they mean and what they should be include in the Earth 1A universe or if not included why they should be on this wiki. I need to know things like (this list is not exhaustive): - explain what a Super Powers DC Heroes role playing game is - what is fan production character - what do u mean by "DC Heroes" (so I can properly designate templates or category pages, etc) - what is a DC Super Friends and why it should be on this wiki etc. All the help I can get will me streamline the site ane make the best encyclopedia it be... Make sense? Thank you. --Superman Fan (talk) 13:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Templates If you a have links to templates to give me ides (as in Memory Alphas Multiple Realties), send them my way. Thanks again. --Superman Fan (talk) 13:27, December 7, 2014 (UTC) what category pages, would you put ibn a section like this? http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Non-canon or better yet, if I made this template, would u put in on pages that would be considered non-canon? --Superman Fan (talk) 21:00, December 7, 2014 (UTC) templates changed the header templates to have more streamlined look... check them out: http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Template_view.png this is what the header templates I said id make will look like. sound good? --Superman Fan (talk) 22:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) The Spirit Is this page needed? The Spirit --Superman Fan (talk) 23:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) hi so please explain the connection Doomsday (character) has to the Earth 1a universe. What is this alternate reality u refer to? Also, pages like this need the 'conjecture' template at the top. thanks. --Superman Fan (talk) 23:50, December 9, 2014 (UTC) canon Superman Red ... not canon. Toys and video games are not canon. I would suggest a template for these pages ... and removing the Earth 1a designation on character box. --Superman Fan (talk) 01:39, December 12, 2014 (UTC) yo Sorry I've been unavailable. Had three deaths in the family between my wife and I since the first of the year. I see you've done a great job keeping up with the wiki page. My only concern again is that canon should be limited to the comic book and the cartoon ONLY. All other sources are extra-universe and should be cited as such. Wish I could help more, but im not sure when I could contribute. I have a vacay coming up soon, but not sure how much free time I'll have. In any event, thanks for keeping the page alive! --Superman Fan (talk) 14:18, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes sir Yes. And it its awesome stuff. I certainly didn't mean to suggest that your work wasn't good. It certainly is. And the page looks great. I only meant it seems a bit beyond the scope of the page. Maybe the changes to the links on the front page may help streamline to focus on Canon. I'm trying out a few different things for the front page. I have no use for professional software beyond working on the SuperFriends stuff .. so working on this stuff is a challenge. Superman Fan (talk) 16:44, September 20, 2017 (UTC) other response I only saw the second response ... I appreciate all you input... thanks for all you do. I'm more concerned with canon (Earth 1a Universe) as you mention. My dilemma is that I only see the cartoon, the comic book (and related Earth one comics that are referenced) and the Super Powers comics as canon. Superman Fan (talk) 16:56, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Yo! I forgot how much I enjoyed editing. I plan to check in from time to time and help out. When it comes to citation of a SF episode please follow suit with the how it is done on this page: http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Caltos Thanks again for all you've done. Superman Fan (talk) 20:11, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Check it See changes BruceGrubb made to the Multi-Universes page uncer the Earth 1a section concerning the Superman animated series. I agree with his assesment which is why I suggested starting a Filmation or Ruby Spears wiki ... or at best scaling back on calling the FIlmation series or Ruby Spears series canon. Further, I'm totally cool with referancing Earth 1a as Earth 32 (as long as we dont drop the Earth 1a reference) even if there is a discrepency with Samurai. Thanks again... Superman Fan (talk) 20:28, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Canon I believe Bruce uses the Super Powers comic for his support. I'm not saying he is a 100% correct. I just like that he is using the Super Powers as canon. You are completly free to add a footnote to his concerns or reword it so that its more ambiguous. Now I don't dislike Filmation, I'm just seeing this wiki as straying from its source (Original TV Show, and comics). Superman Fan (talk) 11:52, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Question Are the Earth-2A JSA members Spectre and Star-Spangled Kid mentioned in JLA #147 and JLA #148 or are they speculation/conjecture? If they are, we need to mention them as such. Just trying to be as clear as possible and avoid confusion. Thanks man. Superman Fan (talk) 14:08, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Who is this? Do you know who this is? Its from the cover of JLA 148: cool I've updated Lightning Lad's page. Before I make changes on this wiki to follow suit with Wikepdia concerning how to label the seasons, what input do you have? Check out this link too: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Super_Friends_episodes Superman Fan (talk) 12:42, September 29, 2017 (UTC) and fyi.. Before you redirect a page to something else (Robin for example) you need to find out what links to that page and change all those links as well. I'm currently trying to fix the Robin and Green lantern redirects. Superman Fan (talk) 12:48, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Green Lantern (disambiguation) As you can see I've been doing a little work here this morning as this is my third message to you. Check out the Green Lantern (disambiguation) please. I've made a few changes and I have a question about the folowing characters. I'd like to give them proper citation concern there part of Earth-1A: *Kilowog *Ch'p *Katma Tui Thanks. Superman Fan (talk) 13:38, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Green Lantern and Robin I changed them to disambiguation to have them follow suit with the way most other wiki's work. How bout I add the navbox (or whatever you call it) for real world article at the top.?.? Superman Fan (talk)